1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to containers used for packaging, shipping, and displaying goods. More particularly, the invention relates to containers formed from at least two sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display ready two-piece containers are widely used for shipping and marketing products. Such containers are especially popular in warehouse-type marketing settings and supermarkets where many containers are opened to display the food or merchandise within and stacked one on top of another. Examples include containers of packaged candy which may be decorated for display purposes. The containers of candy are shipped to the store in stacked form. Store personnel remove the tops of the containers, and, in many cases, fold down or remove a display panel which allows the candy within to be seen and removed.
The present invention improves the two-piece container to create one that is more useful and cost effective. The present invention is an improvement over the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,368, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.